


Three

by TheDeadAreWalking



Category: Marvel
Genre: Angst, Fluff, M/M, having kids
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-09
Updated: 2015-08-08
Packaged: 2018-04-13 17:36:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4530960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDeadAreWalking/pseuds/TheDeadAreWalking
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony Stark wasn't really someone that you'd think would be someone to have kids, but maybe Tony Rogers-Stark is. At least Steve thinks so.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Three

**Author's Note:**

> This is a shitpost fic, im sorry

"Tony," Steve whispered one early morning into his husbands shoulder. "How do you feel about...kids?"

Tony felt his body go ridged on instinct. This was a question he had been asked by many people many different ways. The media, distant lovers, Pepper, even his father had told him he would need to carry on the name. "No, I can't have any." Came a mumbled answer as he curled away from Steve's embrace.

Steve felt a frown settling on his face. "Well I mean of course we technically can't physically have children but we could adopt a child it would be the sa-"

"I said no, Steve," Tony said with more force than his had intended. He sat up refusing to look at Steve and walked to the bathroom.

He wasn't allowed children. He wasn't a good person. Sure he may have saved some people but that doesn't make him a good person. Tony looked at his reflection in the mirror. Old memories started coming back. He didn't deserve Steve. He didn't deserve to be married to someone so perfect. He was a mess. He forgot to eat, forgot to sleep, sometimes forgot he was alive. No, oh god, why did he marry him. He was ruining his life. He was worthless and he was trapping Steve. His reflection started crying, beads of sweat rolling down his face, it even let out a sob.

There it was. A knock on the door. Steve had realized he wasn't worth anything. He wanted a divorce. Tony opened the door, hands shaking so bad the handle shook.

The moment the door was open he felt to arms wrap around him and pull him in and to the ground. "Tony," Steve whispered into his ear while one hand started running through his hair. "Breath, listen to my breathing and mimic it."

Tony had even noticed he had started hyperventilating until he had a hard time slowing it. "That's it. That's so perfect Tony. You're so perfect."

"Waste of space," Tony mumbled.

Steve keep talking over him. "So much heart that nothing can ever stop it. So good to me. So loving. My angel. I love you so much. Tony you're the most important thing in my world."

Tony knew his tears were soaking Steve's shirt. He listened to the lies Steve whispered and knew they couldn't be true. "I'm wetting your shirt." The only response he got was Steve pulling back slight and lifting Tony's left hand with his.

"Look at these rings. Do you know what they mean? They mean I choice you. Every single day I am reminded of it and I have never once regretted it. Do you understand me? I love every single thing about you down to the fact that you can't seem to throw your cloths into the hamper."

No one said anything for a long while. Tony sat thinking while Steve hummed into his hair and held him. Tony was first to talk. "Can...can we go to the bed?"

"Of course, my love." Next thing Tony knew he was being lifted into bed. He knew he should be embarrassed but he can't right now. Steve pulled Tony into his chest holding him impossibly close. They laid in silence for a long time. Tony thought about Steve, about marriage, children, he tired to think of himself in a positive light which proved impossible so he tried to think of himself just how he was.

"Steve," Tony said still in bed. He knew they should be up and at work. Steve must have someone told them otherwise someone would have come by know. "I," a long paused followed. Steve didn't push him. "don't think I would make a good dad."

"The best dad."

"I'm forgetful and lazy and mean at times."

"That's why I'm here," he noticed a hint of humor in his tone.

"What if they hate me?"

"They won't. Except the teen years when every kid hates their parents."

"Do you really want this?"

"Only if you do."

"I want it."

"Then so do I."

**Author's Note:**

> tell me what you think also who should peter eventually be with, Harry or wade, you pick.


End file.
